1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tube connectors and more particularly, to a connector for securing tubular members of a modular assembly. The tube connector of the present invention comprises a contoured washer, a contoured nut, and a bolt.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular tubular assemblies are commonplace and are used to construct a variety of structures ranging from swing sets to flag poles. These tubular assemblies not only require connections between the tubular members that are strong but the connections must also be neat and safe. A common problem that occurs when connecting interfitting pipes, that is, when a pipe of smaller diameter fits inside and is connected to a pipe of larger diameter, is that the bolt that secures the connection protrudes outward from the larger diameter pipe, and poses a risk of physical injury. Another problem associated with connecting interfitting pipes is that the nut that holds the bolt in place often becomes loose, resulting in a substantially weakened connection. If the nut becomes too loose, and the bolt eventually becomes completely displaced, the integrity of the connection is completely compromised.
The prior art describes several types of connectors used to assemble modular tubular structures. A locking element used to secure a modular tubular assembly, such as connected interfitted pipes, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,691 issued on Jan. 15, 1980 to L. Van Melle. The locking element is used to secure two cylindrical members, wherein one cylindrical member fits inside another cylindrical member. The locking element comprises a curved flat spring having an elongated recess at one end and an inwardly turned locking element pin adjacent the other end. The cylindrical members have apertures that are aligned to permit insertion of the locking element pin. The spring portion of the locking element compressively locks the cylindrical members securely together. The locking element is secured to the outermost cylindrical member by the compressive engagement of the spring portion of the locking element even when the pin is removed from the apertures of the cylindrical members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,241 issued on Mar. 3, 1987 to W. J. Weber describes a connector assembly having a retaining means used to assemble xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d frame structures by joining frame members with fitting or connector members. The disclosed connector assembly allows the frame structures to be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled without the need for separate assembly tools. The retaining means comprises a spring-like band configuration that includes a flexible backbone portion. The backbone portion imparts a somewhat closed and generally C-shaped configuration to the retaining means. When installed, the retaining means is flexed over a joined frame member such that the backbone portion of the retaining means engages at least one half of the perimeter of the joined frame member. Due to its generally C-shaped configuration and spring like characteristics, the retaining means exerts a compressive force on the frame member it overlies, thereby firmly securing the structural members together. The retaining means has an alignment pin that extends radially inward from the backbone portion and engages the frame member to lock the retaining means in place.
A connection system for securing tubular truss members together in a manner that keeps the attachment connectors internal and out of sight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,534 issued on Jan. 7, 1992 to D. L. White. The connection comprises tubular truss members with diametrically opposite countersunk holes sized to accept flush nuts inserts, screws, and a core connector located intermediate to the tubular truss members. The core connector prevents rotation of flush nut inserts while screws and flush nuts are tightened to secure connection.
The prior art fails to describe a tubular assembly connector with the novel and innovative features of the present invention. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Therefore, there exists the need for a pipe connector that is durable, strong, convenient to assemble, neat and safety-oriented.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a connector that produces a strong connection between tubular members.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector that can be easily and quickly assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector that is safety-oriented and that eliminates physical injury that may result from incidental contact with the assembled structure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connector that is consistent in shape and appearance with the assembled structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a tubular member connector for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
To meet the above objectives, the present invention provides a pipe connector comprising a contour fitting washer, a contour nut, and a bolt. The pipe connector is used to connect two tubular members, wherein one tubular member has an outer diameter approximating the inner diameter of the other tubular member, and each tubular member has a pair of diametrically opposed holes that can be appropriately aligned.
The contour fitting washer has a recess that fits through one of the two pairs of aligned holes that are located on the same side of the tubular members. The washer recess has an opening into which the bolt is inserted. The contour fitting nut has a threaded female receptacle that extends radially inward through the second pair of aligned holes that are located diametrically opposite the first pair of holes, and on the same side of the tubular members. The bolt is inserted into the opening in the washer recess and screwed into the female receptacle of the nut, thereby connecting the tubular members.
When the pipe connector is completely assembled, the head of the bolt resides within the recess of the washer and the nut is flush with the exterior of the tubular members. The pipe connector of the present invention is safety-oriented because no part of the pipe connector extends outward from the surface of the tubular members.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.